1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. With recent advancements in computer and communication industries, the demand for image sensors with enhanced performance is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS), game devices, security cameras, and medical micro cameras.
In particular, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) image sensors can be driven by using a simple driving method and can be implemented by using various scanning methods. Further, the size of a product can be reduced since signal processing circuits can be integrated into a single chip, and manufacturing costs can be reduced because MOS process techniques can be compatibly used. Due to their very low power consumption, MOS image sensors can be applied to products with limited battery capacity. Therefore, with the advances in implementation of high resolution MOS image sensors, the use of MOS image sensors is rapidly increasing.